Secret Affairs
by DarkAngelJaganshi-Kurama
Summary: Draco's life changed when Hary Potter stepped into it...........and so has Harry's. Can their relationship last or will Harry's secrets break them apart. AU HPDM. Rating may change. Prequel to my next story!


Disclaimer: Wish I owned them but I don't

**Disclaimer**: Wish I owned them but I don't.

**A/N**: I'm back. Please forgive any mistakes for I am working without a beta…or a muse for that matter, but anyway enjoy.

"Conversation"

'**Thoughts'**

"DRACO!!"

Draco rolled his eyes in frustration at his _retarded_ manager. "WHAT?"

"Get your ass out here and serve some of my customers", screamed Horatio getting red in the face.

"I'm on my break" Draco yelled, going back to filing his nails and chatting to Pansy on the restaurants phone.

"So anyway, did you see the way she…" Draco had started when all of a sudden Horatio came up behind him and put his _retarded _hands over the hang up button.

In a rage filled whisper Horatio breathed "Now if you and your girlfriend are finished gossiping about Lindsay Lohan's latest fashion faux pas, I would appreciate it if you would, I don't know, GET TO WORK!!"

Draco stared back with wide innocent kitten eyes, "Horatio all you needed to do was ask. I don't know why you find the need to shout at me. Have I done something wrong?" And just to add effects he added a little sniffle at the end.

Horatio squirmed and averted his eyes. "Draco cut the crap and get to work."

Draco gave a broad grin and landed a big smackeroo on Horatio's cheek while walking off.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Draco straightened out his shirt and picked up his pad and pen. While walking towards his section his friend, Blaise, softly said "Look at the god that just walked in."

Draco POV

Turning my head to see what sleaze Blaise had seen then my body went into shock.

'**That fortune cookie was right. Wow, the Chinese must know some crazy shit.'**

The Adonis was well muscled with shaggy, shoulder length hair, mesmerizing green eyes and was dressed in a button down, collared white shirt, the most gorgeous shoes and pants that did nothing to hide that package.

Harry's POV

As I walked into the quaint restaurant I felt eyes blazing on me. Looking around my eyes honed in on the blond angel staring back at me. My brain just shut-down. **'Harry like angel. Angel pretty.'**

Third person POV

As Harry and Draco were locked in their heated stare-off Ginny finally noticed Harry's attention wasn't on her.

"Hhhhhaaaarrrrrrrryyy let's get a table." Ginny said in the whiniest of voices. That seemed to snap him out of his daze and if that didn't do it Ron's slap on the back sure would have.

"C'mon mate, let's get that one over by the window." Ron cheerfully exclaimed snatching Hermione around the waist and guiding her over to the selected seating.

After looking back to see the beautiful boy gone, Harry grudgingly followed with the red headed Chihuahua hanging off his arm.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

After breaking eye contact with that FINE specimen Draco hurried into the waiter's corner to primp himself in the mirror.

"So I'm guessing you want to take they're table", spoke a voice right next to Draco's ear.

"Well it is my section so that would be a given wouldn't it, Damian?" Draco replied raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well we all know how much you like the hulky type." Damian replied with that damn sexy smirk of his.

'**Damn him and the sexy, lust-filled smirk' **Draco smiled sweetly, "Yes, and we also know how tired of them I can get." With that closing remark Draco flounced out of the corner platinum waist-length hair swinging with his hips. **'Damn I'm good.'**

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

As Draco approached the party of four he felt his irritation level rise from seeing that fire crotch throw herself all over the dark sexy man-beast.

Clearing his throat Draco announced his arrival. "Good evening, I am Draco and I will be your server for this evening."

As everybody's eyes turned towards Draco no one noticed the subtle glance he gave to Harry from beneath his fringe.

"Has everyone seen the menu and chosen their selections?" Draco said in an arousingly husky voice.

Harry gave a deep stare as he heard Draco speak. "Yes, we are." Harry replied making his voice a low soothing timber that sent shivers up Draco's spine. After Draco collected the orders he turned away with a swish of his blond hair and swayed his hips just a little.

"That bloke is really gay", stated Ron wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Harry chuckled as he continued to stare at Draco's pert arse. "I know."

"Harry Potter, don't even try it. You know relationships are out of the question for you", Hermione droned in her (as Harry likes to call it) matter-of-fact voice.

Rolling his eyes Harry looked at her with piercing eyes, "I don't think I need permission from you to do anything Hermione. Last I checked I was your superior and you took the orders from me, unless there is some change in position that I don't know about."

"Hey mate, she didn't mean it like that. She was only trying to help that's all." Ron said hoping to placate Harry.

"And besides you don't need anyone else" said Ginny, trying to look endearing.

"………………Right. Yea, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to snap at…." Harry had started before Draco returned with their drinks. As Draco placed the drinks in front of each patron he made sure to lightly brush his hand against Harry's chest hoping to get a reaction from him and seeing as there was none besides the twitch of the corner of Harry's mouth, he huffed.

"Your food will be ready shortly" he said curtly getting a bit irritated with the lack of response from the man and stalking off after his statement, not noticing the amused green eyes following him.

After Draco brings them their food and they finish it, Draco brings them the check, a bit disappointed that the raven haired man seemed uninterested.

As Draco came back to collect the payment and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione began to leave Harry pressed against Draco and breathed in his ear, "Tease."

Draco stared with his jaw dropped as they left, body still thrumming from their little brush-up. Feeling a little depressed that yet another man slipped through his fingers he looks into the restaurant's payment folder to find a note.

"_**Perhaps it was God's wish that we meet all the wrong people before the right one comes our way."**_

Slowly but surely as smile crept on to Draco's face, knowing that this wasn't the last he had seen of one Harry Potter.

**A/N**: Loved it? Hated It? I'm not sure if I want to leave this as is or add more chapters to it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
